10 Things I Hate But Can't Resist About You
by AForeverLove
Summary: When Clary, Maia and Isabelle go out for Clary's first demon hunt without anyone helping her- it somehow ends with Jace making a super wrong move- How will Jace win Clary back? With the help of Alec, Magnus and Simon, they plan-M for Seducing
1. He is SO Whipped

**A/N: Hello fanfictioners and Mortal Instruments fans! This is my first TMI fanfiction so be nice! :D Most of you will know me from twitter. I'm JaceForClary. If you're not following me, go do that now. Lol yeah I'm real subtle.**

**Just reminding you guys! This story is rated M so don't be too surprised at what you see in this chapter! (There are no lemons in this chapter)**

**Oh and i'd like to thank my wonderful beta mssammydean!**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Mssammydean: Yeah, hey guys! This is the revised version so if you're seeing this for the first time, good! If not, maybe read it again because it's more ordered and all. Hope the chapter turned out okay. Editted this in a couple of hours so if there's still any mistakes... *hides under rock* **

**~ He Is So Whipped ~**

_This story is set 2 years after City Of Glass._

The music was loud and blaring as Isabelle, Maia and Clary danced along to the beat, grinding up against each other.

"Are they looking?" Isabelle whispered to Maia and Clary.

Maia chuckled softly. "Who? The Shadowhunters with raging hormones or the perverted demons who we're actually trying to attract?" Maia asked as she laughed softly, trying to avert her eyes from the "Shadowhunters with raging hormones" who were sitting in the corner with their eyes transfixed on the girls.

The Institute had gotten a disturbance call from one of the club's faerie bouncers three days ago, saying that four incubus demons were causing a number of young women to go missing every night. This type of demon has one main goal - to have sexual relations with women, usually to impregnant them, only to kill them hours later.

Isabelle and Clary giggled. "Eww, you know two of those Shadowhunters happen to be my brothers," Isabelle said as she shuddered.

"Your _hot_ brothers," Maia amended.

"Also one of them happens to be a Downworlder," Clary pointed out.

Maia rolled her eyes at both of the girls and glared at them. "All technicalities."

Clary looked to the boys in the corner and immediately her eyes were met with entrancing, luminous ones. Jace smiled at Clary as the lights from the dance floor reflected off of his perfect, blonde- gold hair. His eyes trailed over her body as she danced, all while her eyes were still on him.

Once being a petite girl, Clary had matured into a beautiful young woman. Her legs were now long and toned, as were her stomach and small wasit from the shadowhunter training she had received. Unlike before, Clary now had the curves of a woman and they suited her body perfectly.

Jace was having trouble keeping his eyes off of her. Clary's dancing was hypnotising. Shadowhunter or not, he was still an eighteen year old teenager.

After six minutes, Clary noticed that Jace's eyes were still watching her body. It looked like he was barely blinking. She simply rolled her eyes at him, hoping that it would catch his attention and that he would notice his little blunder. Out of the corner of her eye, Clary saw that Simon, her vampire best friend, had picked up on her gesture.

Simon looked at Clary, then at Jace, then back at Clary again. He raised his eyebrows at her and then punched Jace in the arm. Jace's eyes immediately swung to Simon and glared furiously. Simon simply gave him a look that said "Really? You're going to attack me?"

Isabelle and Maia starting giggling at the boys, seeing their childish antics. The song they had been dancing to slowly morphed into another when Isabelle suddenly went rigid. Still dancing, Maia and Clary looked at her questioningly, wondering what had made the other girl stop. She gave a warning look to the girls who immediately snapped their heads around the room in search of the demons they were trying to lure in with their sensual dancing.

This was not Clary's first hunt, but it was her first hunt without the boys there to guide her...or anybody for that matter. She knew that Isabelle and Maia were not worried about "going at it alone" without the boys, but they were after all much more experienced in fighting than she was. Even though everyone at the Institute had gotten their chance to train her, she still felt that there was so much more she needed to learn and know.

In Idris, she knew that her ability to create new runes would become very useful in the future but as it turns out, she had only succeeded in creating one new rune since then.

Oddly enough, it wasn't for her fellow Shadowhunters but for Downworlders. She called it "Concealed" as it was pretty much a glamour for Downworlders so that they couldn't be seen by the mundanes, just like the original Shadowhunter rune.

Besides that, the group had discovered that the runes drawn by Clary would work a lot faster and stronger than they usually would. This really did come in handy when it came to the healing rune.

There were four demons closing in on the three girls as they danced. This made Maia and Isabelle relax a little. As they had done this so many times, they knew the drill.

Isabelle was just worried for Clary as earlier on, she had asked Jace if he truly thought letting Clary hunt with them without the boys' help was a good idea.

Jace had only nodded at her and said "I just can't handle the fact that she could be hurt at any minute or hour of the day and can't protect herself." His voice was strained at the end.

Isabelle nodded at his words "But you do realise that Maia and I will be too busy watching our own backs to help her, right? She will probably be left to fight for herself! Do you think she can handle that?" Isabelle had analysed Jace's expression carefully as he thought for a moment, the concentration evident on his face.

"At some point in the future there will be a fight where there won't be one of us to get to her in time, so she has to learn how to handle herself without our help. I _will_ always be there for her but lately I've been too worried about her to fight to my own full potential. This will also be a way of convincing myself that she is strong enough to fight. She won't stop badgering me to give her a chance anyways. Two birds with one stone, I guess. Besides, she's a Shadowhunter and Shadowhunters should know how to fight for themselves," Jace finished. Isabelle had nodded in agreement, believing that Clary could handle it then.

But right now when a fight would be starting in a matter of minutes, she realised that not only was this a learning curve for Jace, but also for the rest of her hunting crew. The faces of Jace, Alec, Simon, Maia, herself and Clary were proof enough that they all needed to see how this panned out - Clary especially as she had to prove to herself that she could do this. Isabelle looked at Clary and gave her a confident and reassuring nod. Clary gulped and nodded back.

Nobody could see the girls' black tattoos on their arms and legs, thanks to the glamours Clary had put on them. To the human eye, the girls were just ordinary (but hot) mundanes.

The irony of the situation amused Clary. She had previously spent weeks begging Jace to let her fight for herself, telling him over and over again that she could handle herself. Now that they were here, she was scared shitless about what was to come. Sure, she had killed demons before, but someone had always been there to help or give her guidance.

Clary tried to suss out the demons without being too obvious about what she was doing. Of course, all four of them took the form of handsome teenage boys.

The first boy had reddish-brown hair and was thin and tall, wearing black jeans with a green t-shirt that said "Catch me...if you can". The second had blonde hair, but it had nothing on Jace's. He was as tall but not as skinny as the first boy and was wearing a dark pair of jeans with a blue stained shirt. The next boy had a disturbingly big grin on his face as he walked slowly towards the girls. He was cocky in the way he walked and had dark black hair. He too was tall but was more muscular than the others, wearing all black. The last boy appeared to be the youngest. He was tall and lanky with dark brown hair and was wearing black jeans with a white button down. All of them would have looked perfectly normal to the mundane eye, with the exception of how abnormally hot they were, but to the Downworlders and Shadowhunters, their eyes gave them away. They were all black with no pupils and when you looked into them, you could swear you could see right into the souls they didn't have.

The demon with the reddish/brown hair came up behind Isabelle and whispered into her ear. "Hey Beautiful." The other two girls could clearly see that Isabelle was trying hard not to cringe. Isabelle had come into contact with a lot of demons before and knew it was silly, but the thing she hated the most about demons were their breath. It smelled like onions, bile, maggots and death all combined together. The smell itself was enough to make her want to throw up.

The boy with the arrogant smile and black hair came up behind Clary, sweeping back all of her hair to the left side. "You smell divine." The demon inhaled deeply as the other two demons began closing in, forming a tight circle around them.

"Do you girls want to dance?" the demon with the blonde hair called out to the girls in a cold voice.

Of course, the girls knew that the mundanes would not be aware of their deathly voices and stench so they continued to smile slyly at the demons.

"But there are three of us and four of you. We'd hate for one of you to be left out," Isabelle said seductively, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

The boy chuckled. "Don't worry, I think Evander and I can share the redhead over here," the demon with the black hair said, gesturing for the lanky brown-haired boy to join him.

Over in the corner, the boys could hear everything the demons were saying. Jace had a look of pure anger and alarm on his face, clenching his fists tightly as two of the demons began to lead Clary away from the others to go and dance. Jace could hear a low snarl coming from somewhere, but it wasn't until Alec placed a calming hand on his shoulder that he realised it was coming from himself.

"Jace, calm the fuck down!" Alec whispered tightly, trying not to draw attention to themselves. "I know that Clary can do this and up until six minutes ago, so did you! Don't forget that."

Out the corner of Maia's eye, she could see the boys trying to calm Jace down as the two demons sandwiched Clary in between them with their bodies.

Maia, Isabelle and Clary had already come up with a plan to kill the demons, prior to arriving at the club. It was simple - they would separate and then kill.

The blonde-haired demon leaned his face into Maia's hair and she almost gave herself away by shivering. One of his hands travelled up her waist to cup her breast, the other gripping her hip tightly. She tried to stop herself from gagging when she saw that Clary was in a much worse position than she was.

"Mmm, hey gorgeous. How come we haven't seen you around here before?" the demon with the black hair asked.

"I don't get out much," Clary replied lamely, looking down at her feet after hearing Evander chuckle darkly from behind her. She had never been claustrophobic but at that very moment, a wave of fear engulfed her and threatened to crumble her calm facade.

"Well, we're going to have to show you a good time then, won't we?" the black-haired boy said as he smirked. He trailed his fingers along her bare arms, causing goosebumps to rise as he did so.

"Eric," Evander whined, his breath making more goosebumps form on the back of her neck. So his name was Eric, Clary thought to herself. It seemed to suit him.

Eric rolled his eyes as Evander wrapped his arms around Clary's small waist and pulled her back to his chest. As Eric followed and moved closer to Clary, Evander's arms locked around her, keeping her tight against him.

A devious look spread across Eric's face and was gone as quickly as it appeared when he slipped his hand under Clary's shirt. Clary gasped and she stopped dancing abruptly. A slight moan came from Eric's mouth as he palmed her breast in his hand over her bra.

"You know, if we got rid if this thing, I bet we'd have a much better time," he whispered in her ear as he tugged on the under-wiring of her bra.

Clary couldn't believe that they had her trapped in a mere five minutes. Wasn't she better than this? She knew she couldn't give up though. The Lightwoods, Maia and Simon would never let her handle things herself again if she failed this, and Clary couldn't handle being babied any longer. She had to do something, but what?

She suddenly felt a hard pressure on the small of her back as Evander groaned. _Gross. _Clary thought she was going to vomit as Evander rubbed himself against her.

Clary seemed to be rendered helpless and unable to get herself out of this sticky situation until she suddenly remembered a very famous quote. "A house divided against itself cannot stand."

A small smile spread across her face as she quickly turned around in Evander's arms, ripping Eric's hands away from under her shirt. She ran her hands up and down Evander's chest, ignoring the other demon behind her.

Clary looked up at Evander, who was absolutely dazed. This obviously didn't happen a lot. "Hey handsome," Clary said as seductively as she could manage.

Eric started to growl from behind her, clearing his throat and trying to gain back some attention. Evander took no notice though as he pulled Clary closer to him, pressing his hard member into her stomach. He hissed at the feeling.

Jace's eyes never left Clary. He was all but ready to lunge at the demons and take them down as soon as he saw one of the filthy creatures stick his hand up his girl's shirt. It took the restraints of both Alec and Simon to hold him back.

Suddenly, a full-blown growl came from deep within Jace's chest. Simon's eyes widened and he jumped on top of Jace at an incredibly fast speed. Once Alec realised what Simon was doing, he joined the vampire on top of Jace.

Luckily, Clary had thought to draw the glamour rune on the two Shadowhunters and the "Concealed" rune on Simon so that they were invisible to the human eye. Shadowhunters and Downworlders wouldn't have thought that their behavior was odd compared to other goings on in the club, but to humans?

"Jace, calm down! Let's just wait and see what she does!" Alec shouted at Jace, who was still struggling to get free from the two boys' grasps. Jace had immediately lost it when he saw the horrid beast press his erection into Clary's back.

"Clary's smart. You of all people know that, Jace. Give her a chance," Simon said softly.

Alec and Simon refused to let him go until they were sure he had his temper back under control. The three boys watched Clary curiously as she turned around in the demon's arms, trying her best to seduce him. It was clear that the other demon was getting angry and frustrated at her complete ignorance of him.

"What in the name of the angel is she doing?" Alec asked curiously to no one in particular.

When Jace saw the black-haired boy growl at the other demon and clench his fists together, something clicked in his head. "My wonderfully smart girl is trying to get them to fight," he whispered, loudly enough so that Simon and Alec could hear him.

Clary looked into the demon's soulless eyes as he roughly cupped her breast in his hand. She never knew demons were so forward. A wicked grin spread over Evander's face as he leaned in to kiss her. It took everything she had not to flinch as she smelt and felt his breath coming closer. At the last minute, Clary turned her head away from the demon's approaching lips and let them press into her cheek.

"Do you want to tell your little friend that we'd like some privacy?" Clary whispered coyly, running her hands up his chest and draping them over his shoulders. She hoped this worked because she had no other ideas.

A loud snarl then thundered out from behind her. At that moment, she knew her plan would work and her confidence grew.

"Evander, why don't you let me take care of this like we planned?" Eric growled, taking Clary's waist in his hands again as if about to turn her around.

Evander narrowed his eyes at the other demon. "No, I think I'm good, thanks," he said, his voice having a strange echo to it.

Clary was suddenly flung out of the demon's arms and to the side. The two boys were growling in front of her, their chests pressed together, ready to attack one another.

"She's mine! I claimed her first," Eric said in a tone that made her shiver.

The boys continued to growl and eye each other. Clary knew that this was her chance - possibly her only chance. She pulled her Seraph blade out from her thigh sheath and whispered its name, Abrariel.

She straightened herself up as the bright light illuminated the air. She ran at Eric head on, slicing at his arm. A gasp came from the demon as his right arm fell to the floor, leaving behind a stump.

Before Clary could react, Evander had her around the waist as Eric stalked towards her. The demons' fight seemed to be over and they were now in attack mode. Eric used his nail to scratch down Clary's arm roughly, producing a thick stream of blood. Clary let out a little scream at the pain. To the mundanes, the three of them would have looked like they were just dancing, but in reality the "dancing" was violence.

"I should have had you screaming for me a while ago..." His cocky voice was low and death-like as he cupped her cheek. "Oh well, better late then never." Clary kicked her foot backwards, kicking Evander in the crotch. He yelped in surprise and let go of her. Clary took a step back from Eric and swung her leg up, kicking him straight in the chest and knocking him backwards.

Clary turned around and slashed at Evander with her blade as he clawed at her. She could feel Eric running at her from behind and moved out of the way last minute, letting the boys crash into each other. Eric murmured a few profanities as he glared at Clary and continued to claw at her with the arm he had left, scratching her face and her body. Clary lunged for his other arm, cutting it off from the shoulder and knocking him to the floor.

"You motherfucking bitch!" he hissed in pain. Just when Clary was about to take advantage of his position and stab him, an arm came up from behind and stopped her.

Searing pain was shot up her right arm as poison spread through it. She looked over her shoulder to see that Evander had bitten her. He wiped her blood off the corner of his mouth as grinned at her.

Clary quickly pulled the blade from her left arm and stabbed Eric, who was still on the floor, square in the chest, all the while looking at Evander. His grin turned into snarl as Eric vanished under her blade. Evander cackled maniacally as he jumped on top of her, knocking them both to the floor. He rolled them until they were in a dark corner and with him on top, Evander began to bite her neck again. Clary clenched her teeth as pain crept all the way through her body.

Clary could feel the same pressure as before coming from his pelvic area. Clary gagged. How could this be turning him on?

"You're a sick bastard," Clary growled, trying to wriggle herself out of his hold. He simply chuckled before spreading her legs and moaning at the friction. "Enjoy it while it lasts," Clary whispered as she rolled them over again with all of her remaining strength. His eyes widened as she stabbed him right in the spot where his heart was should have been.

Evander vanished under Clary as she panted, trying to catch her breath. She looked up to see Isabelle and Maia running towards her but Jace beat them to it. He had been itching to get his hands on her, to make sure she was okay.

"Baby, are you alright?" he asked, clearly concerned. He handed the stele to her, knowing she could heal herself better than he could. "If they hurt you…." Jace threatened darkly, his voice trailing off.

Clary carefully drew the healing rune on her right arm with the one that hadn't been bitten. A faint burning smell filled the air as she finished drawing the _iratze_. She smiled up at Jace and hopped up from the ground, feeling good as new.

The effect Clary's runes had still amazed Jace to this day. One second she would be writhing in pain, the next, she would be fine and dandy.

"I was so worried about you," Jace whispered into her ear as he hugged her to him.

"Pfft! Why? I wasn't scared at all!" she lied, avoiding his gaze.

Jace tilted her head up and forced her to look straight into his eyes, a devious smile spreading across his face. A smile that made Clary's heart flutter. A smile that was just for her.

"Liar," he said confidently, pulling her into a soft kiss. "You're a terrible, _terrible_ liar."

Clary smiled as he released her from his hold. "Jace Lightwood! Don't you trust me?" she scolded, pretending to scowl.

Jace sighed lightly "Well I don't know…." he said, playing along.

Clary tried to hold back her laughter. "What?" she exclaimed in mock hurt, pouting.

"Prove it," he challenged, clearly trying to hold back a smile.

Clary looked at him questioningly. "How can I prove to you that you can trust me?" She tapped her finger on her chin as she pretended to think. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment and suddenly burst out laughing. Clary rolled her eyes as she put both of her hands on his cheeks. "I love you Jace and I always will," she said truthfully before bringing her lips to his for another sweet kiss.

Jace took her left hand in his and brought it down from his face. "Okay, I believe you," he said quickly, turning away.

"Hey, wait!" Clary put the hand that wasn't in Jace's on her hip and glared at him,

Jace grinned as he faced Clary. "I love you too."

Clary nodded. "That's better."

Someone cleared their throat and Clary turned to see it was Simon.

"So can we talk to her now, Jace, or do you want to eat her face again?" Simon asked genuinely.

Jace let go of Clary's hand and playfully punched Simon in the shoulder. Isabelle ran over to Clary and hugged her along with Maia.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Isabelle squealed, finally pulling away from Clary, relieved. She and Maia had managed to take their own demons down fairly quickly, meeting up with the boys just before Clary had killed her first one. They had all watched with fascinated looks as she had done surprisingly well.

"Look at our Clary all grown up! Killing two demons at once!" Maia crooned in a motherly tone. Everyone laughed.

"Look at our Clary all grown up, wearing skimpy clothing," Simon echoed in the same tone. Isabelle giggled.

A wave of confusion hit Clary. What was he talking about? Sure, her attire was a little different to what she usually wore but that was only because she had to lure in a demon. It wasn't _that _skimpy. Clary finally looked down at herself and blushed furiously. The short skirt and tank top had worn had been ripped in choice places, leaving choice areas on show. Suddenly, Jace started laughing unconotrollably, bending over at the waist. Clary glared at him as Isabelle handed her the small hoodie she had in her purse. It didn't seem to cover much up, but it helped and was better than nothing.

Meanwhile, Jace was still laughing. Clary huffed and turned her head away from him, starting towards the exit of the club with Isabelle and Maia hot on her tail.

"Clary!" Jace tried to steady his laughter. "Wait! I'm sorry baby! It was just really funny!"

Clary ignored him completely as she walked down the street towards Alec's newly acquired mini van that was parked around the corner. As she turned the corner, she tripped over a stick and fell right on her behind, which brought another round of laughter from Jace. Clary could tell Jace was struggling to breathe from all the laughing.

Isabelle went over to Clary's left side and helped her up. "Oh real mature, Jace," Isabelle said, rolling her eyes.

Clary continued to ignore Jace as she jumped into the van. The ride home was silent except for Jace's pleas of "I'm really sorry!" and "Please talk to me!". There was also the snickering coming from the others and teasing exclaims of "He is _so_ whipped!" That came from Simon, obviously.

Once they arrived back at the Institute, Maryse met them at the door.

"How did it go guys?" she asked nicely.

"Clary, please stop ignoring me! "Jace pleaded, running after her and completely ignoring Maryse.

Mrs Lightwood looked over at Isabelle as she crossed over the threshold. "Do I even want to know?" she asked, sighing.

Isabelle smiled and shook her head. "Probably not."

Clary ran to the room she shared with Jace and slammed the door, quickly grabbing her stele and drawing a rune on the door so that no one could enter.

Jace banged on the door. "No fair, Clary!" he whined, resting his forehead on the wood in frustration.

Robert walked past, seeing an angry Jace yelling at the door of his room, and smiled. "Let me give you a bit of useful information for the future, son. Women are never fair."

Maryse lightly swatted him on the head as she walked past but laughed. "Looks like you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, Jace." Maryse took Roberts's hand and began leading him away. "You know where the spare sheets and pillows are! Night, night," she called back as the couple retreated into their bedroom.

Jace sighed, looking at the door one more time just hoping that Clary would open the door. When she didn't, Jace defeatedly walked downstairs and to the linen closet. He saw Isabelle saying goodbye to Simon and Maia at the Institute door.

After waving to them and shutting the door, Isabelle looked Jace up and down. "Uh oh. Looks like someone's in the dog house!" Isabelle giggled. Jace threw one of the pillows from the closet at Isabelle. She dodged it neatly, letting the pillow fly over her head and into a nearby lamp.

"She won't even talk to me, Izzy," Jace whined.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him. "You are so whipped. Just give her some time. I have to say, you'd be getting a lot worse from me if I were her.." Jace narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when he was cut off. "Nighty night, Jace! Have fun on the couch!" And with that, she turned with a flourish and walked upstairs to her room.

Jace sighed, beginning to make up the couch and dreaded the long night he would have. When he was done, he turned off the lights and laid down on the uncomfortable cushions. Jace was missing Clary terribly but...how could he win her back?

**TA-DA! OK! So what did you guys think! :D**

**Tell me what you liked, what you hated, what you want to see more of!**

**Awww poor jace! ~ there will be some Malec in the upcoming chapters! :D**

**REVIEW! haha**

**And I'll be uploading the outfits for this chapter on Twitpic! They'll be on my profile!**

**Follow me if you have twitter ~ JaceForClary**


	2. She Ate My Lucky Charms, This Means

**A/N: Hey TMI Fans! I'm SO SO Glad that you liked the first chapter! 24 REVIEWS! THAT'S AWESOME! :D haha this is a little bit of a fluff chapter guys! But theres stuff you need to know!**

**Just to answer some questions! **

**Some of you have pointed out that Jace didn't need to sleep on the couch at the institute because there are other rooms there. A Good point! BUT you see, whether he sleeps on a couch or an institute bed- he still would have theoretically been sleeping on the couch because he is out in the dog house...Got it? lol **

**If you have ANY questions PLEASE ask! I'm really sorry, if the characters are out of character im really trying! remember that shadowhunters grow up quickly! so have matured in 2 years! **

**AND I'D LIKE TO THANK MY WONDERFUL BETA MSSAMMYDEAN ! - I shudder at the thought of you guys reading this story with her editing it first! ENJOY! **

**Mssammydean: Hello again! Good to know you lot are enjoying the story. Looking back at reviews, I notice you guys picked up on spelling errors. You have to remember that Simona and I are both Australian. So when I edit, things like realise will be spelt with an 's' and not a 'z'.**

**Also, warning for this chapter. There's some mature content down at the bottom. Very tame for me but well, I don't know who's reading this so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Just sayin. Now enough of my yapping and more of you reading!**

**XxXxX**

**~ She Ate My Lucky Charms...This Means War ~**

Jace awoke with the sun shining on his face through the stained glass windows of the Institute. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over - too far, apparently - toppling onto the floor with a thud. With that, the memories of the previous night flooded back to him. He groaned as he realised why he wasn't in a bed. A warm, fluffy bed with his beautiful girl.

Jace thought the reason Clary had made him sleep on the couch was pretty stupid and immature. Why were girls so over dramatic? It wasn't a big deal! He picked himself off the floor and stretched, feeling his stiff muscles and bones pop back into place. He turned around to face the kitchen and startled as he saw Alec perched on the bench, eating some cereal. It looked suspiciously like Coco Pops.

"Have a nice sleep on the couch?" Alec asked cheerfully. Why was it that everyone seemed to be enjoying Jace's obvious failure. _So much for a tightknit, supportive family. _

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did!" Jace said, trying to sound genuine, but the nasty crack of his back gave him away. Alec chuckled and raised his eyebrows knowingly as he shovelled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Really? Cause it doesn't sound like it," Alec said, clearly enjoying himself. Jace glared before picking up one of the pillows he had been sleeping on and launched it at the other boy. And just as if the world was out to get him, Maryse entered the room.

"Jace Lightwood! Stop throwing pillows at your brother! Your sister told me that you tried to knock her out with one last night!" Maryse yelled in a commanding tone. Jace rolled his eyes. Isabelle was such a pain in the butt.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me mister or I'll see to it that you sleep on that couch for the rest of the week!" Maryse was smug as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jace sighed defeatedly and looked between Maryse and Alec. They really were alike in so many ways. _How unfair._

"Why does everyone assume that the couch is uncomfortable?"Jace muttered in a defensive tone. Maryse shot him a warning look which basically said, "_If you know what's good for you, you won't say another word." _Jace raised his arms, palms out, surrendering. Maryse nodded and smiled happily, leaving to make breakfast.

"Has Clary come out of her room yet?" Jace asked casually, trying not to show how desperate he was for the answer. Alec saw through his facade easily and smiled mockingly.

"Yep!" Alec chirped, emphasising the 'p'. "She and Isabelle went out earlier this morning before you woke up." Alec's tone was still mocking. He knew where the girls were but wanted Jace to give up his blasé "_Oh, I don't really give a damn_" attitude.

Jace nodded and began tapping his foot on the floor over and over again. _Tap, tap, tap, tap_. Four taps a second. _Tap, tap, tap, tap. _It was really starting to get on Alec's nerves but he held firm and pushed back his frustration. Sucking another spoonful of chocolaty cereal into his mouth, he sighed contently at the quiet silence in the room, apart from the sound of his mother in the kitchen. Maryse was casually ignoring the boys, or so they thought.

"Okay, _okay_! Where are they? Where did they go?" Jace yelled suddenly with a sharp intake of breath, unable to control himself any longer. Alec simply grinned. Jace wanted to punch him in the face...or throw another pillow at him. But he refrained because he knew Alec wouldn't tell him anything, if he attacked. Plus, he didn't want to get in trouble again. Maryse was _right there. _He wasn't that stupid.

Jace's thoughts continued before they were interrupted by the voice of Maryse. "Oh calm down, would you? They just went shopping. Nothing to get your knickers in a twist about." She paused for a moment, looking up from the food. "And Alec, stop teasing your brother."

Alec frowned, looking down petulantly as he listened to his mother's commanding words. He hated getting in trouble. He was the good boy, obviously. Jace on the other hand couldn't care less. Just as long as he got what he wanted.

Feeling the telltale signs of hunger in his stomach, Jace shuffled over to the cupboard for some cereal. All of the Lucky Charms were gone. He stuck his face into the box before finally emerging. Empty.

Jace frowned and turned to Alec with the empty box in his hands. "Alec. Explain please?" He was annoyed. How dare someone take his Lucky Charms. Alec tried to stop himself from smiling.

"Wasn't me, Jace. I swear on the Angel, "Alec said honestly, waiting for Jace to figure it out. Jace looked deep in thought for a few long moments before realisation hit him and he gasped.

"Clary..." Jace said, glaring at the empty cereal box. "She definitely wants to start a war."

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace. His brother could be a drama queen sometimes, never mind Clary.

"It's just a box of cereal, Jace. Relax. She probably didn't mean it." Alec knew this was a lie though. He had passed through the kitchen earlier when the girls were having their meal. Quietly, as to not wake Jace, Clary had clearly and proudly stated that she knew it would piss Jace off if she finished his cereal.

"Oh that little minx meant it. I know she did. If she wants to start something...Bring. It. On." Jace smiled wickedly, Alec remembering that it used to be his favourite. It always meant that Jace had some wonderfully evil idea up his sleeve that usually lead to some sort of disaster.

"Jace..." Maryse said in a warning tone, knowing what he was up to. Jace wiped the smile off his face quickly and looked at his adoptive mother with a look of pure innocence. It could fool anyone. Anyone but the Lightwoods kids...and Clary...and now apparently Maryse, Jace thought as she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you give me that look, Jace. I'm not an idiot. What are you planning?" She eyed the sneaky Shadowhunter warily, knowing the smile spread over his angelic face all too well.

"Dad said that women never play fair. Well, who says that men do?" Jace said deviously.

Backing out of the room with breakfast in one hand, Maryse smacked Jace lightly on the head with the other as she walked past him.

"The women did," she called back, disappearing through the kitchen doorway.

Jace rubbed the back of his head, trying to soothe the now dull ache. Alec laughed at Jace, not even bothering to hold anything back.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Jace whined, clearly annoyed with Alec. As he glared, Alec tried to control his laughter, gasping for air. When he could finally breathe he looked at his brother seriously.

"Sides? Since when are we taking sides?" Alec asked, mocking Jace's tone as he got up to dump his bowl and spoon in the sink.

"Since this became an issue of male pride." Jace said confidently. Alec chuckled, his body in a stance that mimicked his mother's exactly.

"You mean, since Clary got the upper hand in your relationship? Or since she made you sleep on the couch? Or since she ate the last of your cereal? Or maybe since sh-" Alec's rant was cut off by another pillow hitting him in the face. "Ow!"

"Jace! What did I just tell you? This is your last warning!" Maryse yelled from the next room.

Alec and Jace looked at each other, puzzled.

"How did sh-" Alec began, but was again cut off, this time by Jace bringing his finger to his mouth, signalling for him to be quiet. He pointed to the other room and then to his ear, trying to tell Alec that Maryse was still listening.

Jace then picked up another pillow from the couch and was about to throw it at Alec when he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"JACE! You are in for a world of pain if you throw that pillow!"

Jace slowly lowered the pillow to the floor and backed away. Alec didn't know how his mother did it, but it was amazing.

Robert suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. He was smiling, obviously having heard what had just happened. "Boys, don't test your mother. You know she follows through with her threats," Robert said playfully.

"I really hope that's not the case with all women,"Jace said anxiously, obviously thinking about Clary.

Robert and Alec looked at each other before shooting Jace a look of sympathy. Jace sighed. _Great._

Realising the time, Robert waved at the boys and quickly went to kiss his wife before exiting the Institute.

"You know what? Maybe I'm overreacting. Look at me. One night without her and i'm going crazy," Jace said sadly. Alec sighed at the sudden mood change. Jace had some serious mood swings when it came to Clary.

"Jace, if this whole 'war' thing is really happening then you have to wake up and smell the demon blood! Clary has got Isabelle on her side. _Isabelle_. You know, the little tactical pain in the ass! She won't let Clary give up," Alec said. "Maybe try and treat this as a way of impressing her. Try to win her back, not a war." Jace smirked at his older brother. Alec was always up for a fight but wanted to keep the peace constantly.

"Oh trust me. I'm going to wow her," Jace decided. Dozens of ideas were running through his head at that moment.

Alec cocked his head to the side. "What are you going to do, Jace?"

Jace thought about his words before he spoke. "Well, if you can't beat 'em...join 'em."

Alec smacked his face with his hand, knowing that this could never end well.

**XxXxX**

Isabelle took a stunningly beautiful dress off one of the many racks and held it against herself, grinning from ear to ear and admiring the gorgeous blue.

"This is definitely the one, Clary!" she squealed excitedly. "But then again...the first one I tried on was pretty as well..." Clary rolled her eyes at her best friend's indecisiveness and looked to the ground. "Oh Clary! What's wrong?" Isabelle asked, noticing her quietness. Clary had been acting down ever since they'd left the Institute. Isabelle had been itching to ask her what was bothering her but thought Clary would tell her in her own time.

"I just feel bad, Izzy," Clary said softly, a devastated look on her face.

Isabelle put the dress she had in her hands back onto the rack and put her arms around Clary, pulling her into a comforting hug.

When she finally let go, she looked at Clary and sighed. "About Jace?" she asked knowingly.

Clary looked at Isabelle with piercing eyes and nodded. "I shouldn't have made him sleep on the couch last night. He was just joking around. I was a huge bitch, wasn't I?" Clary asked quietly, trying not attract the attention of the various browsers in the store.

Isabelle shook her head furiously. "No! You had every right to do what you did. He was the one being a bitch! Trust me, I would have kicked him out of the Institute if I were you."

Clary could tell that there was something Isabelle wasn't telling her but she let it slide for now, knowing she would eventually tell her.

"Maybe...I'll just go back and talk to him. Apologise, you know?" Clary said timidly, thinking it was a good idea. After all, relationships only worked if you talked to each other about things.

Isabelle gave Clary a dirty look and shook her head again. "No, Clary! That's what he _wants_ you to do!" she exclaimed rather loudly, earning a few curious and bothered looks from the mundanes.

Clary put her hand on Isabelle's shoulder and turned them both away from the stares. "Izzy! Shh... What the _hell_ are you on about?" Clary asked. She was very confused, and rightfully so as her best friend was usually upbeat and playful.

Isabelle took no notice of the people around her and sighed at Clary's question. "This isn't just something little, Clary! It's a war! And that's what we do best around here," Isabelle said, winking, falling back into her usual self.

Clary looked at her wide-eyed and wondered if all of the demon fighting had finally gone to her head and caused mental issues.

"This is _Jace_ we're talking about, Clary! Since when has he ever taken the littlest of challenges lightly?" Isabelle asked Clary, as if she were talking to a 4 year old.

Clary sighed. "So you knew this would happen when I kicked him out?"

Isabelle nodded and held back a smile, wrapping her arms around Clary comfortingly. "Come on, this will be fun! Boys against girls!" Isabelle was very convincing as she flashed her megawatt smile. She loved to play and always wanted to have some fun, but it was evident that Clary hadn't changed her attitude.

"I don't know Isabelle...I really miss him, and I don't want him to be angry with me." Clary was hesitant but Isabelle looked at her with bright and excited eyes - the eyes she had when she was hunting.

"Clary, we're girls. We're supposed to have some fun every now then. It's not all about evil and killing!" Releasing Clary from her arms, she playfully nudged her. "Besides, I bet Jace will find you playing hard to get sexy," Isabelle said while raising her eyebrows suggestively. Clary laughed and shook her head. "Come on! No one will get hurt! I promise! It's just a little harmless fun!" Isabelle pleaded, looking at Clary with big puppy dog eyes. Clary remained hesitant. Isabelle sighed and got down on her knees. "Please, Clary. PLEASE!" She begged loudly. If Clary thought the amount of attention they were attracting before was too much, she was in for some embarrassment as she looked around to see everyone staring at them.

"Okay, Izzy. Okay!" Clary yelled. Anything to stop the girl from screaming again. Isabelle smiled and got up, dusting her hands off on her shirt. "Just promise me...no one gets hurt." Isabelle's grin grew wider at Clary's defeat. She held her pinky out towards Clary, wiggling it playfully. Clary finally cracked a smile as they shook on it.

"Now, the first part of our little plan? Looking sexy," Isabelle laughed, picking up the blue dress again. "Shouldn't be too hard to do!"

Clary silently pondered about how far she would let this go. She didn't want to hurt Jace in any way, shape or form, mentally or physically, but there was no rule saying she couldn't play with him a little. After all, that was what he claimed he was doing when he laughed at her. She smirked and picked up a dress of her own before beginning to discuss tactics with Isabelle.

**XxXxX**

Jace had been waiting at the Institute for two hours in hopes that Clary would come home soon. Eventually, his impatient nature got the better of him and Jace decided to call Simon and Alec to have them meet him at Taki's. He needed to start thinking of a way to win Clary back.

So far, their relationship seemed to consist only of winning, whether it was about who could go to the toilet the fastest when they were out shopping or who could kill a demon the fastest. Jace and Clary loved the little games they played. It kept their relationship full of happiness and laughter, but at some point, they would have to grow up.

At Taki's, Simon had his arms crossed over the table as he stared Jace down. "I don't want you hurting her." Once again, he was playing big brother.

"We're just having a little fun!" Jace protested. He had no intention of hurting Clary and he knew that they would both have fun. Besides...Jace just wanted to win.

Alec stared at the boys, wishing he were with Magnus. The two were as happy as ever, but ever since a fight between some faeries and vampires, Magnus had been spending most his time keeping the peace and healing injuries.

A few minutes later, as if on cue, a glittery man walked into the restaurant, his cat eyes scanning the room. As soon as his and Alec's eyes met, they smiled.

Magnus was mentally and physically worn out but he couldn't stop his elation at seeing his adorable Shadowhunter boyfriend.

Jace looked between the two as Magnus ambled over to their table. "Okay, who invited the warlock?" he asked, looking accusingly at Alec.

"Don't look at me!" Alec said brightly, wearing a smile he kept reserved for Magnus. Alec's gaze stayed focused on him as he joined the group.

The warlock grinned at Jace and raised an eyebrow, seating himself next to Alec. "Do I need a reason to pop in and see my boyfriend?" Alec's hand reached over to grab Magnus' and they smiled at each other lovingly.

Jace raised an eyebrow of his own, doubting that that was the only reason he was here. Magnus sighed. "I heard about your little war against the girls and decided I wanted to join in," Magnus said, gesturing with his hands as he talked.

Jace trained his eyes on Alec again. "So you _did_ talk to Magnus?" Jace asked as he smirked at his brother. He fully accepted Magnus and Alec's relationship and was happy that Alec had managed to find someone perfect for him, but that didn't stop Jace from teasing them. By now, Alec and Magnus were used to it and figured that by simply ignoring Jace's constant jabs, he would eventually get tired and stop.

"Of course I talked to him. Not all of us are fighting with our partners." Alec said, taking a low stab.

Jace narrowed his eyes but nodded his head in approval. "Good one, Alec. _But,_ I don't think you know ho-" Jace was quickly cut off by Alec's hyper boyfriend.

"Whoa. No Shadowhunter on Shadowhunter action, boys," Magnus said as he laughed, combing a heavily accessorised hand through his sparkly hair.

Jace rolled his eyes at Magnus as he joked, "Are you here to help or crack jokes, warlock?"

"I don't know. Are my services needed?" Magnus asked in the same shit-eating tone he always used.

"Is it going to cost us?" After sitting quietly and watching the boys bicker for ten minutes, Simon decided he needed to speed things up a little.

Magnus smiled happily. "Oh, you boys know me far too well! But no, it won't cost you." Magnus then clapped his hands exuberantly, his tone giddy. "So do you want my advice?" Jace nodded. "Two words. Tease. Her. You seem to be good at that, lover boy," Magnus said as he examined his fluorescent-coloured nails.

Jace tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. He liked it. Ideas of the many ways he could make Clary go crazy flooded his brain and a wicked grin spread over his face.

"Looks like the Shadowhunter has an idea," Magnus said slyly as the boys moved closer together, waiting to hear what Jace had planned.

**XxXxX**

After Isabelle had insisted on going into nine more stores, Clary was ready to collapse onto the floor and let the demons take her. Shopping with Isabelle was more tiring then any demon fight. Clary was trained to deal with ravenous demons, to fight the most vicious of creatures, but she wasn't trained to hold all of Isabelle's clothes and run after her while she pushed and shoved her way through a crowd at a sale.

The two girls finally made their way back home, pushing through the Institute doors and giggling at the thoughts of the future events to come. Isabelle and Clary walked into lounge and dumped on the couch what seemed to be an endless amount of shopping bags.

Turning in unison, they were greeted by a cocky Jace, who had his arms crossed over his chest. They had a brief moment where they stared into each other's eyes before breaking free and looking at Isabelle pointedly.

She rolled her eyes at the couple. "Okay, okay! I know when i'm not wanted," she huffed, taking all of the bags she could manage and leaving.

"Hello Clarissa," Jace said confidently while licking his lips. Clary raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the use of her full name.

Clary decided then that she would start to play. Slyly, she started towards him but Jace being smart, playfully backed away.

"I'm sorry, Jace. I think I overreacted," Clary pouted, looking him straight in the eye. But there was something in her voice that Jace automatically detected. He was still backing away from Clary when he stopped abruptly.

"It's okay, Clary. I guess I shouldn't have teased you," Jace said lightly as he moved closer. Clary began to panic. _Why does he have to be so damn sexy?_ "But I couldn't help it," he continued. "You're so funny, even when you're not trying."

Jace's voice was seductive, but Clary didn't hear his words as she was too busy focusing on his approaching form. She felt her breaths quicken as he was within kissing distance and she stared into his gold eyes, transfixed. Clary loved Jace's eyes. She swore that when she stared into them she could see the beautiful soul she loved so much.

Clary felt a smile spread over her face as she looked over her boyfriend. When Jace smirked, she realised the mistake she had made. Clarymentally berated herself, cursing at her weakness. She tried to regain her composure but it was too late, for Jace had already heard her breath quicken. He knew he was winning.

Jace circled Clary until he was facing her back and she whirled around quickly, knowing better than to take her eyes off of him for more than a second. He walked towards her again but Clary backed away before he could put her into a daze again.

"Why are you backing away?" Jace asked with deep humour in his eyes. Clary, being much shorter than Jace, had a right to be intimidated by the glorious, sarcastic angel that stood before her with his tall muscular build.

"So I can get a better view of you," she retorted. "So stay still, Shadowhunter."

"Well what if I wanted to do this?" he said softly with a wicked glint in his eyes. Clary knew that look, and she knew that if she didn't stop things now, there would be no turning back. Jace moved closer and leaned in, pausing, giving her a chance to back out. After a second, Clary realised he was testing her. If she kissed him, he would have the upper hand and if she didn't, she could leave with the upper hand and her pride.

_Screw it,_ she thought as she leaned into the kiss. She could feel Jace's smirking lips beneath hers and bit on his lower one to make him stop.

Jace ignored her and backed Clary up against the wall, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Clary deepened the kiss eagerly as he took in her magnificent scent. Jace inched his hand up her shirt and lightly trailed his fingers across her bare skin. Clary shivered and moaned softly at his touch.

Jace's lips left Clary's and trailed up and down her long neck. She buried her hands in his soft, tousled hair and held onto it, slowly massaging his head and keeping him in place. Jace groaned into her neck and his fingers edged their way around her bra.

In terms of a physical relationship, Jace and Clary had gone pretty far, having done just about everything other than sex. Neither one of them was in a rush to change that immediately. They loved each other immensely and when the time was right, it would happen.

Jace massaged her breasts over the cups of her bra, tortuously slow, as she moaned and whimpered his name softly. She was trying not to alert everyone else of what they were doing but knew she would fail miserably.

Jace was wearing an overly confident smile as he heard Clary say his name. He brought his lips back to hers and Clary's breathing was quickening as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It soon turned into a pant against Jace's delicious lips.

He licked at Clary's bottom lip and deepened the kiss, prying her mouth open so that their tongues could meet. Clary thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest when she was suddenly dropped onto her feet. Clary looked through hazy eyes to see Jace flash her an arrogant grin before turning and walking away.

"Night night, Clary." You could tell he was trying not to laugh as he waved his hand in the air and left the room.

Clary disbelievingly stared after him until he disappeared through the doorway and then mentally slapped herself for allowing the kiss to happen. Her eyes widened as she ran to the room she shared with Jace and found that it was locked. _Bastard. _Clary growled as she pounded on the door. There was no way she was sleeping on the couch.

She walked down the long corridor until she reached the room she had set out for and knocked.

"Come in!" a sing-song voice called out. When Isabelle took in Clary's dishevelled appearance she shook her head in disappointment. "You fell for the kiss didn't you?" Clary nodded bashfully. "Well don't worry. You can sleep in here with me tonight and we can come up with a plan to give that cocky Shadowhunter a taste of his own medicine."

Clary smiled at her best friend and sat on her bed. _If Jace Lightwood thinks he can beat me - he has another thing coming. He better run._

**XxXxX**

**I know I take ages to update! BUT tell me was it worth it? lol i'm expecting a lot of no's here, so SURPRISE ME! by giving me a YES! with a smiley face like this :) **

**haha tell me - what did you like? dislike? What do you want to see more or less of**

**AND of course your favourite line! :D**

**SO GO DOWN AND PRESS THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON and make me and Jace happy**

**Jace: I like Reviews**

**Me: Of Course you do- haha**

**Jace: Come on REVIEW so i can find out what other humiliating situations my Clary puts herself in.**

**Me: *Rolls eyes***

**LOL JUST REVIEW! and check out the OUTFITS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER ON MY PROFILE! **

**remember to follow me on twitter at JaceForClary ! :)**


	3. That's My Girl

**Hey TMI fans! Yes yes yes i know its been a while since Ive updated- don't throw things please! im trying my best with this and juggling with school!**

**Mmmm i see most of you TMI fans are on the girls side... ;) **

**GUESS WHAT! WE HAVE 63 REVIEWS FOR 2 CHAPTERS! I love you guys SO SO SO much! :D you literally make my day with your reviews! **

**As always I'd like to think the AMAZING** **Mssammydean for editing this chapter! **

**and if you have ANY questions about this story or TMI feel free to ask!**

**WARNING- there's some fluff at the end- nothing big..but just a heads up!**

**ENJOY! :)**

**Mssammydean: Hey all! Sorry for the slow update. It's partly my fault that you had to wait so long. This chapter was completed last week but since I'm on holiday without internet until now, I couldn't get the chapter to you guys! I'm currently in Italy with hot boys so if there's anything amiss, blame them.**

**~ That's My Girl ~**

The clouds in the sky above Isabelle's room made it clear that today would not be all sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, but it happened to match the girls' plans for that day perfectly. Clary rubbed her eyes tiredly as Isabelle pulled open the curtains to reveal the rain that was beginning to fall.

"Beautiful day outside," Isabelle commented sarcastically, walking over to her velvet red armchair as she spoke.

Clary giggled at her friend's words before the reason she was in Izzy's bed and not in her own hit her as she sat up. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at nothing in particular.

Isabelle snickered as she watched Clary. "Woah, woah! Calm it, girl. We'll get even with him. Trust me." Her eyes sparkled with a wicked glint. "I'm on your side after all."

Clary calmed down and blushed after realising how much she had just overreacted. But she hated to be beaten, especially by Jace, and had ironically enough picked up the "I need to win!" trait from Jace over the years. So Jace could complain all he wanted but he had toughened her up. He had definitely met his match. Clary looked up at her best friend and smiled, taking deep breaths to show that she was calm.

"So are you going to tell me what your so-called "Master Plan" is? Or were you planning on keeping it all to yourself?" Clary teased.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at her red-headed best friend. She had stayed up all night thinking of a plan to set Jace straight. She was confident it would work, although when it came to Jace, Isabelle had stopped assuming things and tried to prepare herself for the worst or the totally unexpected.

"Oh I'll tell you" Isabelle said slyly. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a sketchpad. "I even did drawings of how it will happen!" she beamed, obviously proud of herself. Clary scooted closer, now intrigued in the game planIsabelle was holding. Her smile grew wider as she read the page.

"Prepare yourself, Jace Lightwood."

**XxXxX**

Jace was fast asleep when Alec barged into his room, stomping his feet on the floor as loudly as he could. Jace groaned in frustration - no one in his family knew of a little thing called knocking. Alec pulled Jace's desk chair up to the bed and sat down on it.

"You're in for shit, man," Alec stated simply. Jace was too tired to detect the hint of amusement in Alec's tone. He blindly picked up a pillow and hit what he thought was Alec's shoulder with it. Alec yelped in pain.

When Jace opened his eyes slowly he saw Alec pouting and rubbing his shoulder. So he _had _gotten his shoulder. Jace had good aim, as always.

"What did mum say about the pillows?" Alec complained pathetically, possibly losing any respect Jace had for him.

Jace rolled his eyes at his brother. "So much for a demon fighter," he mumbled sleepily. He tried to lay back down but Alec stopped him with his other arm. Alec growled softly having heard Jace's comment.

"No fair, Jace. I wasn't in fight mode!" Alec whined childishly, not realising how immature he sounded. Sometimes Jace thought he was the older sibling, but then he would do something stupid and all would be well again.

"I wouldn't want to see you come across a surprise attack then," Jace murmured, low enough so Alec wouldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Jace sat up straight and shook his head solemnly. He then widened his eyes in defense. "What? I didn't say anything!" Jace said innocently, not fooling Alec for even a second.

"Get up, Jace. I have to tell you something and trust me, you'll want to know this." Alec waved his hands around convincingly.

Jace fell back down onto his bed, trying to fall back to sleep.

Alec narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "If you don't get up, I'll tell mum you hit me with a pillow." Jace groaned and made a face, struggling to sit up.

"The girls are planning something," Alec said straightforwardly.

Jace raised his eyebrows and shrugged as he put his hand behind his head. "Who cares?" Jace brushed off his comment as if it was nothing. "They don't stand a chance against my superior charming skills."

"You're an idiot, you know that? I heard about your little ordeal with Clary yesterday."

Jace gave Alec a curious look. "How did you find out about that?"

Alec sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. It looked like he had forgotten about his shoulder or was just trying to hide his pain from Jace.

Alec put one finger in the air as he began to speak. "First of all, he walls in this institute are a lot thinner than you think. I heard Isabelle and Clary talking about it last night. They didn't sound happy."

Jace frowned slightly. "We may as well let them have their fun," Jace said cockily, but he was anything but confident as this point. To be completely honest, the unknown freaked the hell out of him but of course he would never let that show - that was a weakness.

"Well then, I'd prepare myself if I were you," Alec warned. He analysed Jace's calm expression, looking for any sign of fault. But there wasn't.

"It's Clary, not a terrifying demon," Jace retorted, mocking Alec. But honestly, Clary was much worse when she was angry, especially with Isabelle on her side.

Alec just shook his head. "Oh it's not me I'm worried about, Jace."

**XxXxX**

Clary giggled as she sat in Isabelle's vanity chair. "So what do you call your plan again…?"

"Fighting fire with fire," she replied confidently.

Clary shook her head as she laughed. "Don't people say you're not supposed to do that? Because you just end up getting burnt?"

Isabelle grinned and winked at Clary. "Well sometimes you have to be naughty and break the rules. So what if you get burnt? As long as you get what you want."

Isabelle then took out her make up bag and began inspecting the colours in her eye shadow palette. Clary looked at Isabelle with worry as she produced an eyelash curler. _Great,_ she thought._ It's Barbie time for Clary!_

The two girls had been training all day with Maryse, who was their temporary trainer since their previous one, Hodge, had been killed. They were still waiting for a new trainer to be sent over from the Clave back in Idris.

Clary looked out the window of Isabelle's room. It was pitch black outside as it was now quite late. Luckily, the plan they had in mind would work very well with the time it was at the moment.

"Hey, Isabelle?"

Isabelle was still searching through her make up bag for something when she replied. "Yeah?"

"Do you like anyone?" Isabelle froze and slowly turned to Clary, shocked by the seemingly random question. She recovered quickly, putting on her usual confident expression, and shook her head. "No." Plain and simple.

Clary raised an eyebrow. "Really, Izzy? What are you not telling me?"

Isabelle chose a light pink colour and dipped the little brush in the cosmetic, holding it up to Clary's eye

"Nothing, Clary. I don't like anyone. Now shut your eyes or I will stab you in them with this," she threatened sweetly. Clary snapped her eyes shut immediately, knowing Isabelle would follow through with her threat.

Isabelle bit her lip when she saw Clary's eyes closed. She did in fact like someone. Two years ago when she had found out her brother's death, she was mortified with herself for several reasons and there had been one person who helped her through it. She wished she could tell Clary who it was but she couldn't. There would be too many questions, none of which Isabelle wanted to answer.

_~ 1 week earlier ~_

_Isabelle was sitting on steps outside the house, her legs sprawled out in front of her. She was wearing her usual thigh high leather boots with a short red mini skirt and a plain black tank top. She examined her nail as she waited for him to meet her. When Isabelle heard footsteps she looked up, a huge smile forming on her face as he came into view._

_The tall man walked towards her with an expressionless mask on his face. Isabelle cocked her head to the side when she saw him. He silently joined her on the steps, not touching her._

_He and Isabelle had been dating for the past few months in secret - nothing exclusive really, just for some fun. But Isabelle had started to feel something more for him in the past few days, though she would never tell him without him telling her he felt the same way first. She absolutely hated the idea of letting herself be that vulnerable but she wanted to know where they stood in this "relationship"._

"_Hey," Isabelle said, smiling her usual stunning smile that could break hearts. The man finally turned his face towards Isabelle, his face grave, not giving anything away._

"_Hi," he replied in a robotic manner. Isabelle gave him a strange look. She wondered what was wrong with him - he never acted like this. He turned his face away from hers and looked out into the street._

_She frowned slightly. "Simon, what's wrong?" Her voice was quiet as she gently put her hand over his._

_Simon immediately flinched as she did and suddenly a look of guilt flashed over his face._

_She didn't know why or how but Simon brought out another side of her. A nice, less superficial side. Isabelle didn't know whether she liked it. Simon took a deep breath in and out before turning his face to hers once more._

"_N-Nothing." He stumbled as tried to muster up a smile. He didn't know if Isabelle bought it._

_She sighed softly. "Simon, I think we need to talk." Isabelle spoke breathlessly as if she was nervous._

_Simon gulped. Did she know? He knew he didn't have a working heart, but if it still was, it would be hammering a mile a minute._

"_About…about us." Simon's eyes widened as the words came out of Isabelle's mouth._

"_Wh- what about us?" He stammered nervously. _

_Isabelle raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Where is this going? Where are _we_ going? Are we official? I mean, we've never really talked about it but I guess with all we've done together, we could be classified as official. We just need to tell people about us and the-"_

"_Isabelle, stop." Simon cut her off as Isabelle rambled, nervous about where she was taking this conversation. He sucked in a quick and unnecessary breath to keep himself thinking. He needed to tell her. "I don't think there's going to be an _us_." Isabelle stared for a few moments, not comprehending what he had just said._

"_Wh-what?" She stuttered, confused. "What are you talking about?" Simon kept his eyes locked with hers, the guilt clear on his face._

"_I-I think there's someone else, Izzy." Her face paled as soon as she had digested what he had said._

"_Don't call me that," she said coldly, standing up. Simon grabbed onto her hand quickly and she growled at the contact as she snatched her hand away from his._

"_Wait! Isabelle, please wait!" Simon pleaded, standing up but making no attempt to touch her._

_Isabelle whipped her head back to face him, analysing his face. "Who is it? Who is she?" Isabelle demanded, the bitterness in her voice ove powering any other emotion she might've been feeling._

_Simon looked at Isabelle's distinctly beautiful features before the words came out from his mouth. "Maia."_

_Betrayal and anger were the emotions coursing through Isabelle's. Maia? __h. Her eyes narrowed._

"_What happened? Did you kiss her? Take her out for a date? Simon, tell me!" She shouted dramatically, getting into one of her infamous tantrums._

_Simon's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. "No! Nothing like that, I swear! Well, she did kiss me once last week but that hardly counts!" He replied, clearly nervous._

_Isabelle was fuming. She didn't know what she should be angrier about - the fact that he said Maia had kissed him or that he had said it happened last week. How long had this little thing between them been going on? She tried to breathe evenly but failed._

"_Last week?" she whispered, feeling little. Simon gave her an odd look and then nodded. "How long has this _fling_ been going on?"_

_Simon froze, hesitating. "For a few weeks?" he guessed meekly._

_More anger began to overwhelm Isabelle. Deep, deep down, a part of her was breaking although she would never mention it or let it show. She briefly started to panic. Why did she care so much? It wasn't anything official. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend! It was just some fun!_

_A small, annoying part of Isabelle was telling her otherwise, that is was something more. She stared at Simon; looking into his eyes always seemed to calm her down and today was no exception._

"_So that's it? That's the end of us?" Isabelle whispered, somehow managing to keep her voice straight._

_Simon sighed. He didn't want to hurt Isabelle but how could he be with her, knowing he liked someone else just as much...or maybe more? He felt something deep for Isabelle, something he couldn't exactly explain, but he didn't want to act on his feelings because he felt the same way about Maia. He bit his lip as he gazed at Isabelle._

"_Not the end. How about we call it a break?" Simon stupidly suggested. Isabelle breathed in and closed her eyes before clenching her fists at her sides._

"_No, Simon. Not good enough! What do you want me to do? Just wait around for you to decide which girl you like more? To come running in your arms when you pick me or to not be upset with you for keeping me hanging, just to dump me? Choose Simon. Now." Isabelle was frustrated and furious._

_Simon's eyes could barely meet hers as he said the words she didn't want to hear. " I'm sorry, but this," he gestured to both of them with his hand, "is over."_

_Isabelle was left stunned as the hit her full speed. The unfamiliarity of it made her tense. So she slapped him. His hand instantly went to his cheek, his eyes wide. Isabelle quickly withdrew her hand, feeling instantly guilty. She had never experienced such strong emotions. That's what told her that what she and Simon had was much more than "something fun"._

"_I-I'm sorry, Simon. I didn't mean to. I-I-" She fumbled for the right words, not knowing how to explain herself._

_This was probably the most vulnerable Simon had ever seen her. He could tell by her expression that she was more than upset, but he had to be firm with her or she would take advantage of his weakness and force him to stay. That would just hurt her more. Simon shook his head in her direction._

"_No, Isabelle, stop. You don't need to apologise." He paused for a moment before looking towards the door. "I need to go," he said quickly, hoping she would just let him leave so that he could spare her anymore hurt._

_There were so many things Isabelle wanted to say at that point _- No, don't go! Let's please talk about this! You like me more than her. Please say you feel that way because I think I'm falling for you._ Isabelle sucked in a breath and nodded her head like an obedient slave._

"_Okay," she whispered as loud as she could manage._

_Simon smiled slightly, relieved she understood and that he would have some time to think things through. He waved at her, not saying anything else, and then turned his back on her. He opened the door to enter the Institute, leaving her there half-dazed._

_The feeling of rejection was still pulsing through Isabelle's veins. She was frozen as she stared at the doorway. She tried to move her body but it was detached from her mind. Why didn't she stop him from leaving? Why didn't he stop himself from leaving her?_

_Something wet fell on her hand. She looked down and saw that it was a rain drop. But she was undercover, so that was impossible. Another drop fell on her hand and it wasn't until then that she realized tears where streaming down her face. Isabelle didn't feel like she had the strength to wipe them off, so she sat there for hours, letting the tears blur her vision._

The brief memory of her previous encounter left a sharp pang in Isabelle's heart. She didn't let her best friend notice.

"All done!" Isabelle chimed in a singsong voice, very pleased with herself.

Clary opened her eyes and looked into the large mirror in front of her. Her smile widened as she saw herself, and she got up to throw her arms around Isabelle's neck.

"You did such a good job! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Clary squealed, excitement evident in her voice. Isabelle giggled, happy that her friend liked her new look.

"You're welcome! Now go get dressed! I can't do all the work for you!" Isabelle proclaimed, grinning at Clary.

Clary nodded and smiled at her stunning friend. She was _so good. _Clary walked out of Isabelle's room and started to quietly creep into her own. She hoped Jace wasn't in the there so she could get changed. The plan would be ruined if he was...

She silently tip toed to the door of her and Jace's bedroom and slowly peeked her head around the corner. Clary scanned the room, realising nobody was in it, and sighed in relief. Walking into her bedroom, she had a bounce in her step when suddenly she heard a small noise. Clary whipped her head around, trying to see if anyone was behind her. The laughed sounded again, louder this time.

Clary growled. "Jace..."

The blond boy started laughing and jumped out from behind the door.

"Were you trying to be sneaky? Because I can tell you now, we need to arrange a lesson on that the next time we do some Shadowhunter training." Jace was grinning, his eyes full of amusement. Clary huffed, trying not to get distracted by his golden eyes.

"Who said I was trying to be sneaky?" she said in a 'matter of fact' tone. Jace shot her a wicked grin as he closed in on her, his mouth at her ear.

"You're a terrible liar, Miss Clary Fray," he said seductively.

Clary's breathing picked up. _This is going all wrong_. Everything was supposed to be the other way around. Why does Jace always seem to have the upper hand? Clary turned to face him and lifted her finger to trace his hard muscles through his shirt.

"Why?" she asked innocently. "Do you not like it when I'm sneaky?" Jace's eyes widened at Clary's mischievous tone. She smirked and raised her finger higher to trace his delicate lips.

"Only when you're being sneaky for me..." Clary gulped slightly and cursed at her own weakness. She tried to regain her focus as she looked up at him with big eyes.

"Well, what if I said there was someone else I was being sneaky with?" Clary smiled to herself. This definitely was not part of the plan but she was going to go with it anyway.

Jace eyed her wearily. "Well I would say that I don't believe you." He said it with confidence, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Clary smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Oh really?" Clary made her way up Jace's neck, covering it with little kisses, until she got to his ear. "Why would you say that?" she whispered, nibbling on his ear. Jace shivered as he closed his eyes, enjoying Clary's actions.

"You're terrible liar," he repeated, almost hypnotised as Clary ran her finger over his covered chest once again.

"But what if I'm not lying, Shadowhunter?" Clary slipped her hand under his shirt to run her hand along the sculptured planes of his chest. Suddenly, all the breath was taken from her as Jace lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh, I think with about three years of practice I would know," He winked at her as he backed them up against a wall, kissing down her neck.

_Crap, crap, crap_, Clary thought. She couldn't let this happen again. Clary quickly unwrapped her legs from around his waist and dropped to the ground. Jace looked down and didn't see her. Clary tapped on his back and giggled as he swirled around to meet her adoring gaze.

"Over here!" she said, laughing at her boyfriend's dazed expression. Jace rolled his eyes at her as he entwined their hands. He had no idea whether or not this was a part of Clary's revenge for taking their room last night, but he was pretty confident he could take on whatever she threw at him.

"Little minx," he mumbled against the hollow of her neck.

"It's all part of my charm," Clary said with a huge smile, raking her fingers through his lusciously soft hair.

Jace brought his lips up to hers, kissing her softly. He smirked.

"What charm? I think I'm the only one in this relationship with the smoldering charm. Girls just fall to my feet," he said, being playfully cocky. Clary swatted his hand away as he tried to reach up under her shirt.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "What do you mean, I have no charm? I reeled you in, didn't I?" Clary gave him a sweet smile and he chuckled as he shook the hand she swatted dramatically.

"You? Reel _me_ in? Oh I think my charm was what brought us both together." He winked at her, kissing from her shoulder down to her wrist.

Clary's eyes fluttered with pleasure and shock. Oh he was in for it now. Clary urgently brought her lips to his, pressing herself up against him. Jace groaned at the contact, trying desperately to take control away from her. But Clary wasn't having that. She wrapped her arms around Jace's neck and turned them so that he was now against the wall. Jace yelped in surprise as his back hit the hard surface. He narrowed his eyes slightly at Clary before a smile spread across his face as his eyes roamed her gorgeous body.

Clary couldn't resist any longer and jumped into Jace's arms, her legs crossing over behind his back. Jace deepened their kiss by biting on her lower lip. Clary moaned as she opened her mouth so their tongues could meet.

Jace twirled them around until her back touched the wall yet again. Clary raised her eyebrows at him challengingly, not breaking their kiss. She bit his lower lip and then licked it as she used her arms to push herself off the wall and turn them around so Jace's back thudded against the door. Jace nipped his way up to her ear so that he could whisper something.

"And why," Jace murmured, biting on her earlobe gently, "did you do that? My back almost hit the door knob." He was pouting. Clary shivered slightly and took his head in her hands, kissing him hungrily and laughing.

"By the Angel! We can't have that, now can we?" She gave him a seductive smile and hopped out of his arms so that she could switch places with Jace. He grinned cockily, glad he was getting his way. Clary fluttered her eyelashes innocently as she put one hand on his shoulder to help bring her lips to his ear.

"Nighty night, Jace." He looked at her with a baffled expression on his face.

Clary quickly pushed him away, just enough so that she could open the door and spin him around by the shoulder. She laughed at his shocked expression as she pushed him out the door.

"Oh, and Jace? About me having no charm? I think i'll have to test that out tomorrow," she said, her eyes sparkling with amusment.

Jace narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head at her betrayal. He was trying not smile, but he had to hand it to her. She was pretty good.

"I love you, baby!" Clary chimed, grinning from ear to ear as she slammed the door shut in his face.

Jace rolled his eyes at her dramatic exit. "I love you, too!" he called as he turned around and started walking downstairs. He couldn't stop the proud smile from forming on his face as he thought of what Clary had just done.

"That's my girl," he whispered to himself as he began setting up the couch.

**Annnnnnnnnnndddd! WHAT DID YOU THINK? **

**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW its been ages! The updates will be more regular from now on!**

**BUT I have CoFA, so can you forgive me? :)**

**TELL ME! What was your favourite line? Favourite Part?**

**What did you think of Izzy and Simon!**

**I needed to let you know about them! ;)**

**REVIEW and tell me what you thought of Jace, Clary, Alec, Isabelle and Simon**

**and what do you want too see in the next chapter?**


End file.
